


Before The World Catches Up

by BleedingInk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feisty Omega!Meg, Gentle Alpha!Castiel, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingInk/pseuds/BleedingInk
Summary: Meg's heat hits her unexpectedly and she has to go home from work. Also unexpected: her Alpha coworker showing at her apartment to check up on her.





	Before The World Catches Up

The letters on the paper were getting blurry.

Meg rubbed her eyes once more. She had been feeling off all day, but she had done her best to ignore it. When she realized, around noon, what was going on, she had taken her pills in a futile attempt to slow it down or make it go away. But the fact was she was sweating like a sinner in church now, her head was dizzy and her clothes had suddenly become itchy. She knew there was no point in denying it any longer: her heat was coming.

It was due. She had been taking all sorts of blockers and it had worked wonders for months on end, but she had been warned by her doctor there was only so much she could do before nature decided to run its course. And when she got her heat after months of not having it, it was going to be a bad one.

She shifted on her chair, trying to concentrate on her job and wondering at the same time if her scent would be giving anything away. She was suddenly self-conscious, but putting on more pheromone perfume would be overdoing it. Still, it would be awful if people at work discovered she was an omega. She had done a great job masquerading her gender and dodging questions about it. Sometimes her higher-ups looked at her trying to figure out what she was, but most of them assumed she was just an overambitious beta, and Meg didn’t bother to correct them. She knew most alphas still had that backwards way of thinking that omegas should be at home raising litter after litter. And in any case, she had reached the place she was in on skill alone, unlike other people.

It still irked her to think that the office in front of hers, which was definitely bigger and nicer, was now occupied by an alpha.

“I’m Castiel Novak. I hope we can work well together,” he had said, with a smile from ear to ear as he shook Meg’s hand.

“I’m sure we will,” Meg had replied, secretly thinking that had to be the stupidest name ever and that she hoped he slipped on a banana skin and died. She had been working for the firm for years, but this alpha dudebro suddenly transferred from another firm and they gave him the corner office just because? It wasn’t fair, but she knew she couldn’t make a scandal about it without jeopardizing her secret.

So she had been forced for the past week to make small talk with the guy around the water cooler like she didn’t want to smash his stupid alpha smile. And now she was going in heat on top of it. Great. What a perfectly shitty way to end that shitty, shitty week. At least it was Friday, which meant if she waited a couple more hours, she could home and spend the weekend trying to calm her urges with the several little toys she kept underneath her bed.

Fifteen minutes later, Meg decided she couldn’t wait that long. The letters in the report she was trying to read were dancing in front of her eyes, and there was a wetness growing between her legs. Her hands were shaking slightly, and she was sweating so much she was certain no amount of perfume would help hiding what she smelled like.

She needed to get out of there. Maybe if she made a swift exit and called later to say she had a cold, nobody would suspect anything.

She tossed the report in her bag (if she was lucky, it would be over soon and she could concentrate on her job again) and strode out of the office. She just needed to reach the elevator, then drive home, then ride the elevator to her apartment, and then…

“Meg?”

Oh, that was just peachy.

“Hey, Castiel,” she said, trying to sound casual as she turned around. “I was just…”

Castiel’s scent hit her in full force and the words scattered in her brain. It was a mixture of the coffee he had in his hand, the shaving cream he used, and even the soap he used for his clothes. But overriding it all was a layer of something toxic and wild, something that was pure _Alpha_. And every cell in Meg’s body started screaming for it.

“Are you alright?” Castiel asked. His voice sounded ruff and deep, and Meg wondered why she never realized how enticing that voice would sound growling possessively in her ear while he…

No, no, _no_. She needed to focus.

“Yes… well, no,” she muttered. “I’m thinking my lunch had something in it, ‘cause I’ve been feeling bad all afternoon.”

“You do look like you have a fever,” Castiel replied. A small crease appeared between his eyebrows, over his bright blue eyes. Meg caught herself thinking that man would make some beautiful pups, but she was completely sure those were her hormones speaking. “Do you wish me to…?”

He took a step towards her and she practically jumped backwards. If he was close enough for her to catch his smell, he certainly could start perceiving what exactly was up with her at any moment now.

“Don’t,” she said. “I could… it could be some sort of contagious bug, you know, I wouldn’t want you to…”

“Of course,” Castiel said, raising his hands in the air to indicate he wasn’t going to come any closer. “You should go home.”

“Yeah, exactly what I was thinking,” Meg said, hoping her tone didn’t came out too sarcastic. “I’ll try to get the report on the Milton case anyway…”

“It can wait,” Castiel shrugged. “If you’re feeling too low, it’s best you don’t exert yourself.”

Why, why did he have to be so _kind_? It was hard enough not to jump his bones right there as it was. Goddammit, the heat was really messing with her head.

“I’ll see what I can do,” she promised, vaguely. “I just… probably should get out of here…”

“You’ll be in conditions to drive?”

“I’ll be fine,” Meg promised, already turning away and trying to look like she wasn’t fleeing while she fled. “See you on Monday.”

If Castiel answered her something, she didn’t catch it. She was already getting inside the elevator and trying to calm the sudden pounding of her heart.

The drive home seemed to be _eternal_ , but at least the building’s doorman was gone. That was good, because that guy was always trying to get up on everybody’s business, so Meg would have had to stop and make small talk, maybe repeat the bug story again.

As it was, she was able to burst into the apartment, lock the door behind her and just ripped all of her closes off. Finally, her skin could breathe as she launched herself over her bed, already using her fingers to try to get some much needed relief.

“Dammit,” she muttered against the pillow. “Dammit, dammit, dammit…”

The friction wasn’t enough, and she definitely needed something bigger to calm herself. With her trembling (and now wet) fingers, it was hard to extract the little box from underneath the bed and even harder to open it. She picked a dildo blindly, not even caring to clean it or lube it before she stuck it inside her slit. In any case, she was so wet it was hardly needed.

She moved it inside her, massaging her clit with her other hand, but no matter how hard she rubbed, she just couldn’t get off. She realized she was going to hurt herself if she continued that way, so she stopped and took a deep breath, trying to relax, trying to take her mind out of the physical need that was invading her. It sure would be nice to have some company over while this bullshit went on. She tried to imagine a big, strong Alpha there with her, holding her in his arms, biting her neck and her shoulders to mark her, grumbling her name in her ear, looking at her with pupils so dilated there was almost nothing but a thin ring of blue in them…

Her orgasm surprised her, both by its suddenness and its intensity. She held onto the covers, gasping for air as she arched up her body, shaking and blind in the cusp of her pleasure. It took several seconds until she could move normally, until her heart stopped beating so fast the blood buzzed in her ears. She pulled the dildo out and threw it over the floor, not caring how dirty and sticky it would be the next morning. Right now, she needed to wrap herself in as many blankets as she could manage. Her body temperature was going to start dropping, in an attempt to keep the inexistent Alpha with her. It was a way for them to make them more protective and Meg cursed her biology with all the worst of her language. She couldn’t wait until she was old enough to never go into heat again.

Thinking about how glorious those times would be, she fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

When she opened her eyes again, the clock on her night table indicated that she had been asleep for almost three hours. She didn’t remember putting on the alarm, but she must have because the tinkling of bells woke her up and they got quiet when she hit the clock sleepily. Her skin felt like it was on fire again, and with a huff, Meg stood up trying to find the dildo over the floor. She probably should wash it before she used it, but the grumbles in her stomach indicated her she was hungry on top of horny now.

She was rubbing her eyes and trying to remember if she had food in the fridge when the doorbell rang. Meg grimaced. So that had been the bells that woke her up. Maybe if she ignored them, whoever was on the other side of the door would just leave her alone.

But the person on the other side was obviously not going to follow that plan, because two minutes later, they began knocking the door insistently. With a moan of annoyance, Meg picked up her silky black robe – even such a soft fabric was irritating against her skin – and went to the living room.

“Who is it?” she shouted at the door, but she realized it even before they answered: her heightened smell caught a whiff of the scent that had almost driven her mad a few hours earlier.

Meg stopped dead in her tracks. No. What the hell was he doing there?

“Meg?” Castiel called out. “Are you alright?”

Meg hugged herself. The sound of his voice was sending shivers down her spine and making the hairs in the back of her head stand on end.

“Yes,” she managed to answer through gritted teeth, because the sounds trapped in her throat were actually needy moans. “Yes, I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” Castiel asked. “Because you didn’t look so good when you left and I just wanted to check up on you. See if you needed anything.”

“I’m fine,” Meg repeated. Castiel’s scent was invading her brain, making her dizzy. “I’m just… I’m okay…”

Her body moved on her own volition. She leaned against the door, trying to bathe herself in that scent, craving the body that was on the other side, wishing he would call her name once more.

“Well, if you are…” Castiel started, and then he made a strange, strangled sound, something between an exclamation of surprise and a moan. Meg knew right away that meant she had got so close to the door that he could smell her as well. The pheromones had evaporated hours ago and now all that remained were the scents of her sweaty skin and her heat piquing again.

Meg held her breath, her hand moving towards the doorknob. Maybe if she just opened it for him, he could come in and she could explain to him why he needed to keep that a secret, she could beg him not to mention it to anyone at the firm. Or maybe when she opened, he would jump on top of her and fuck her and knot her right there on the carpet, like some of the most brutal Alphas she had known.

It was a testament to how much she had lost control that she wouldn’t have minded that all that much.

Castiel, at least, still seemed to have a clear mind about all that.

“I… well, I’m glad you’re… I’m going to go now,” he stuttered.

“Yes,” Meg muttered. “Yes, I think you should do that.”

He didn’t move. She didn’t hear his steps on the hallway, and she could still smell him on the other side of the door. What was he doing? Couldn’t he tell that the longer he remained there, the harder it was for Meg not to open that door?

Although maybe if she let him fuck her, the heat would end sooner. Maybe if she just… opened the door a little bit, she could…

“Meg,” Castiel said again.

She wasn’t even sure he realized what he was saying, but Meg’s body went insane: her heart was beating so hard the blood buzzed in her ears and her lungs felt like they were burning.

In the end, Meg decided she didn’t care. She could fix whatever happened later. She needed an Alpha, she needed _him_.

She turned the doorknob and the door clicked open.

Meg stepped backwards, waiting for Castiel to take the invitation, but for a few seconds, nothing happened.

“Are you… are you sure…?” he asked between pants. He too seemed like he was having trouble breathing. “Are you sure you want me in there right now?”

“Oh, for the love of… just come in,” Meg growled.

Her knees were trembling and she just wanted him before she fell down on them and begged him to come in and take her. She had the feeling she would have to resign if she did, not because everyone at the office would find out what a needy little omega she was, but because she would not have been able to look at Castiel in the face afterwards.

Finally, the Alpha walked inside. Meg bit her lips to drown out a moan. He looked almost as great as he smelled. He had taken off his tie, presumably left it in his car, and the first button of his shirt was open, his neck free for her to kiss or bite. His hair was messy, and it would be so much more when she ran her hands through it.

Meg didn’t move. Her mind and her body were telling him to jump him right there and ride his dick until she felt his knot deep inside of her. But she needed to get a grip.

“Close the door,” she said.

Castiel turned around and obeyed her. Meg wondered if he was just as affected as she was and would do everything she wanted. She knew at that very moment she was willing to do anything at all he asked of her, especially when his hungry blue eyes darted up and down her body.

“This is… Meg, you’re in heat,” Castiel said, closing his eyes, as if that way he could stop smelling her, sensing her standing there in front of him.

“Yes, I am painfully aware of that,” Meg said.

Well, if he wasn’t going to come any closer, she’d have to do it. She walked up until she was inches away from Castiel. He scrambled against the door, almost as he didn’t want her anywhere near him, still refusing to look at her. Meg frowned, feeling a deep disappointment settling in her gut. Was she not desirable? Was she not a good omega?

“Cas?” she muttered.

“This is really inappropriate.”

“Do you have a mate?” Meg asked.

That possibility hadn’t even crossed her mind until now. She could be absolutely throwing herself at someone else’s Alpha. She knew her body didn’t care, but she did. Of all the things she was willing to do, become a home wrecker was not one of them.

“No,” he said. “No, but still… you only want this because you’re in heat.”

“Yes,” Meg admitted, crooking an eyebrow. “Why is that a problem?”

Castiel finally looked at her. His lips were slightly parted as he breathed in. Meg noticed his hands trembling when she looked down, and also the growing tightness in his pants. He wanted this as much as her, what was stopping him?

“I don’t want you to… Meg, you’re unmated too. It could be really dangerous if I knot you and you…”

He was worried about getting her pregnant? Well, she supposed it was a possibility. She had been taking her blockers and contraceptives religiously, but they weren’t one hundred percent safe. But still, what kind of Alpha cared about those things? Weren’t they genetically programmed to want to spread their seed as much as they could? She supposed she was no one to judge based on that. She was an omega, but she was anything but submissive.

“Don’t worry about that,” she said.

“I do worry.”

“Well, don’t knot me then,” she suggested. “Just fuck me. I just really need you right now, Castiel.”

Castiel looked at her, his eyes wide open, his breathing shallow and desperate. He put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her closer, but Meg could still sense his hesitation.

“I need you, Alpha,” she begged.

Castiel turned her around so now it was her who was against the door and kissed her. His smell completely flooded her senses. Every inch of Meg’s caught fire under the assault of his mouth. The taste of his tongue over hers just completely sent her reeling, his fingertips in her hair pulling and twisting aggressively only heightened her desire.

His hands untied her robe and slid it down her shoulders with ease as he lowered his mouth to suck on the skin underneath her ear. She was completely naked in front of him and instinctively tried to turn around, but Castiel pinned her hands above her head.

“No,” he muttered. “Stay where you are.”

His eyes were dark and his voice rougher than Meg thought she could take. She quivered when she heard the tingling of his belt unbuckling and closed her eyes. How was he going to do this if he didn’t want her to turn her back on him…?

The answer came rather quickly. Castiel’s fingers grabbed unto her hips, rough and insistent. He hoisted her up – fuck, he was strong –and Meg immediately understood what he was trying to do. She spread her legs and wrapped them around his waist. Castiel moved even closer and his dick slid inside of her with ease. Meg threw her head back and let a moan escape her throat. The toy had been nice, but this was what he really needed. He was hot and hard and filled her up just right…

He took one of her nipples in his mouth and sucked on ever so gently. Meg’s fingers sank on his hair and she screamed, not caring anymore if her neighbors could hear it, not caring that the world found out. The orgasm ripped through her in waves and she cling unto Castiel as tight as she could.

“I got you,” he muttered. “It’s okay. I got you.”

He lowered her down and Meg groaned in protest. Her mind was still invaded by pleasure, but as soon as she came down from that, she just knew that her temperature would start dropping again and she would turn clingy once more.

Castiel was aware of this, because he stepped away from her just long enough to button up his slacks again and then he was back next to her, holding her tight in his arms. Meg sank her nose in his neck and breathed in deeply. The scent that had seemed generic to her just hours before was clearer now. It was something clean and powerful, something a little like the air charged with ozone right before a storm.

“You smell so good,” she mumbled, only partially aware of what she was saying.

Castiel’s chest rumbled with a chuckle as he leaned down. He passed one hand around her knees and the other over her shoulders and delicately picked her up from the floor. If it had been any other time or any other Alpha, Meg would have protested at being manhandled that way. But her knees were still weak and every nerve ending on her body was still sensitive and begging. So she put both arms around Castiel’s neck and didn’t complain when he moved towards the bedroom with her in his arm.

He placed her back on the bed and tucked her in. Meg’s head was heavy and her eyelids were fluttering sleepily, but she was still conscious enough to realize Castiel was standing right next to her, staring down at her with those haunting blue eyes. Immobile, hesitating. Meg stretched her hand and lazily hang onto his fingers.

“Stay?” she pleaded, in a whisper.

“Are you sure?”

“Just get in here, Cas.”

That seemed to be all the encouragement Castiel needed. He undressed quickly and Meg moved a little to make place for him on the bed. It wasn’t really meant for two, but Castiel immediately placed his arms around her and pulled her closer to his chest. Meg sighed in content and basked in his warmth until she fell asleep again.

 

* * *

 

She woke up at a criminally early hour for a Saturday to a bed that was disappointingly empty. Castiel must have left while she was in deep slumber and she pushed the thoughts about having to see him on Monday to the back of her head. There was light seeping in through the blinds, but it was still very faint and grey. Her body ached a little, as if she had done a lot of exercise the previous day. She cringed as she rolled over and stretched her hand to pick up her cellphone.

It was six in the morning. She had no idea what time it was when Castiel had showed up at her place, but it couldn’t have been that late. She must have slept at least nine or ten hours, a whole record for her. She usually stayed up late working and then woke up early to be on the office on time. She usually only crashed like this on the weekends.

She reached between her legs and moaned louder. She was still very sensitive in that area, which meant her heat wasn’t over yet. At the very least, now that she was awake, she could get something to eat before the need overtook her again and she started grinding against the furniture.

She opened the closet to pick another of her robes and something stopped her in her tracks. There was a long tan coat in one of her hangers over a white shirt and carefully folded slacks. That clothing definitely wasn’t hers and as she moved a little closer to it to smell it, she realized exactly who they belonged to.

Castiel was still in the apartment.

Even knowing that, it was still a little startling walking in on the kitchen and seeing him there. He was wearing a grey t-shit that outline the muscles of his back and sweatpants as he stood in front of the stove, apparently very concentrated on something. His hair was a mess.

“Where did you get those clothes?” Meg asked, frowning.

Castiel looked over his shoulder and blinked at her. As if he was the one who was supposed to be confused by this entire situation.

“Good morning,” he said in the end. “I was just about to wake you.”

He turned around to reveal what he had been doing: he had some scrambled eggs on Meg’s pan. He pushed them into a plate and took them to the table, which was already served. Meg saw a pot of black coffee, some toasts and butter, strips of bacon and a jar of orange juice. She wasn’t even sure she had that much food in her house.

“What’s all this?” she asked, pointing at the table with suspicion.

“Omegas burn a lot of energy during their heat,” Castiel explained, as if he knew more than Meg about it. “They become hungry sooner and if they don’t feed properly, they can become sick. So… I figured you would need a good breakfast.”

Meg frowned at him. What… what was going on here?

Castiel didn’t seem to notice her apprehension, because he sat down and gestured at her to do the same thing.

_In her own kitchen._

“Why are you still here?”

Castiel’s expression faltered a little.

“Oh,” he muttered. “Uh… I’m sorry. Of course, I’ll leave, if that’s what you wish.”

He didn’t move from his chair. Meg put a hand on her hip.

“I would like to make sure you’ve eaten first,” he said, lowering his eyes as if he was uncomfortable.

In Meg’s experience, there seemed to exist two types of Alphas: the first was the type who thought that omegas were just little needy sex toys, so they found them, knotted them and fucked off the following morning. The second kind was the type who thought omegas were completely helpless and they might have good intentions in trying to take care of them, but they managed to be patronizing as all fuck at the same time.

Castiel seemed to belong to the second group.

“I can take care of myself,” she told him.

“I have no doubt that you can,” Castiel accepted. “I still would feel better if I knew you’ve had something to eat.”

Meg groaned and accepted he was not going to be moved that easily, so she sat down, pour herself some juice and proceeded to have breakfast while very pointedly ignoring him.

It wasn’t as easy as she would’ve liked. To her great chagrin, Castiel happened to be an excellent cook. The eggs were soft and salted to perfection, the toasts weren’t burned and the coffee was hot and bitter, just how she liked it. She wolfed it all down faster than she would have liked, trying and failing to suppress the little moans of pleasure that rose to her throat as she did. When she had emptied her plate, Castiel picked up the jar, filled up a glass and pushed the orange juice towards her.

“Really?” she asked, crooking an eyebrow.

“It’s important that you also stay hydrated,” he replied, simply.

Meg considered him telling him to go to hell, but the truth was that she knew all of this. She knew she was supposed to be drinking and eating well during this time and it would only make it harder on herself if she didn’t.

She gulped down half a glass of juice, all the time keeping eye contact with Castiel.

“Happy?” she asked when she put it down.

“Yes. Very.” Castiel sighed. He actually did seem pretty relieved. “I’m sorry I took so many liberties. I will get out of your hair now.”

He stood up and returned to the room. Meg didn’t expect it to be so easy. An Alpha that respected her wishes? That had to be a rare breed.

He had taken off the grey T-shirt and had his dress shirt in his hands when she followed him.

“Why did you all of that anyway?”

Castiel fumbled with the shirt, almost as if he couldn’t make up his mind to put it on.

“Well, last night I got up to go to the bathroom and I noticed you had blockers over the sink,” he explained. “And I had a… a friend who also took them and his heats were always bad when they came on, even when he made the recommended pauses. And since yours came very suddenly and I had no idea you were an omega, I deduced…. I figured you probably needed some help. So I went to the supermarket…”

“At three in the morning?”

“There are 24 hours supermarkets,” Castiel pointed out, sheepishly.

Meg knew they were and she also happened to know that there weren’t any nearby. How far away had Castiel driven just to buy things for breakfast? She didn’t think she wanted to know the answer.

“And the clothes’ change?”

“Well, I didn’t want to cook on my work clothes.” Castiel shrugged. “These are from the gym bag I keep in the car.”

“Do you go to the gym?”

“I haven’t got around getting a new membership. I just moved into the city,” Castiel explained. “Why are you asking me all of this? I thought you wanted me to leave.”

She should want him to leave. He had already done more for her than he strictly had to and it would already be awkward come Monday morning. If he was acting like an overprotective alpha, she was definitely being a clingy omega with all those questions.

Because the truth was that she didn’t want him to leave. She had spent an entire week hating on him and he had been kind enough to show up at her door to inquire about her well-being. She didn’t know if it was the heat or if she was really starting to change her mind about him, but she didn’t want to think about that right then.

“Did I say that?” she asked, taking a step closer to him. She could feel her blood boiling up again and Castiel’s nostrils flared. He could smell her desire rising again, of course.

“You… you didn’t, but you…” he stammered. “You, uh…”

“Then don’t leave,” Meg said. She put her hand over his and gently make him lower it.

She wasn’t exactly sure who started, but suddenly they were kissing again and Castiel was pushing her back to the bed. They fell on the mess of sheets and covers and Castiel growled in her ear before leaving a trail of kisses down her shoulders. Meg arched up her back, moaning in ecstasy. She could feel the slick growing between her legs and she was ready to feel Castiel inside of her again when he pushed them apart and sank his fingers in it.

He managed to surprise her one more time. He lowered his head until he was positioned right in front of her pussy and left a kiss on the inside of her thighs. Before Meg could even guess what he intended to do, he started leaving kitten licks around her clitoris, moving his fingers at the same rhythm as his tongue.

Meg cried out so loud she was sure that the entire building heard her and to her great disappointment, Castiel stopped.

“I’m sorry, is this not correct?” he asked, moving away and squinting her eyes at her. His lips and chin were obscenely wet with her juices. “I just thought… as you don’t want me to knot you, I’d have to find another way to get you off…”

“Holy shit, shut up!” Meg screamed and pushed his head down so he could continue with what he was doing.

 

* * *

 

They probably had to wash the breakfast dishes.

It was a weird thought to have when she was naked in bed, still reeling a little from her last orgasm, with Castiel’s arm around her waist and his other hand lazily playing with her head. She was content and happy and thinking about the breakfast dishes. Heat definitely did weird things to her brain.

She shifted a little and Castiel, who had been snoring happily by her side, immediately lifted his head.

“Are you alright?” he asked her. “Do you need anything?”

“You really don’t have to do that,” Meg said, rolling over so she could face him. He looked worried, his eyebrows forming a deep furrow in his forehead. She put one finger over it, jokingly trying to smooth it over. “Don’t get me wrong. I’m just not used to an Alpha being so… solicitous.”

Castiel’s face relaxed a little as he sank back into the pillow. He pulled her even closer and Meg didn’t complain. She was getting a little bit chilly again and he was like a giant heater tangled in her sheets. This was probably way nicer than it needed to be but again, she didn’t care to think about that right then.

“You’ve probably met the wrong kind of Alpha,” he muttered with his lips against her hair.

“Did you just give me the ‘ _I’m not like the other Alphas_ ’ excuse?” Meg laughed. “’Cause let me tell you, you’re not the first one who’s been all ‘ _Oh, baby, tell me what you need’_ just to get on my pants.”

“I imagine not,” Castiel replied. He moved a little so Meg could bury her face in the crook of his neck and sighed deeply. He sounded almost sad so Meg felt the need to look up at his face again.

“It’s not that I don’t appreciate it,” she added. “I’m willing to accept that you seem… more decent than most.”

“Why thank you,” he replied with chuckle. “You seem really… combative.”

“Okay, I know you meant that as a compliment but…”

“Yes, it is a compliment,” Castiel said. “I saw the pheromone perfume, the great lengths you have to go just to conceal what you are and do your job in peace. It’s admirable. You’re a fighter.”

His words sent a shiver down her spine. She was genetically predisposed to response to praise, but she had never been susceptible to that sort of thing before. Perhaps it was because, coming from him, it sounded so sincere.

She untangled herself from his arms and rolled over to get out of bed.

“Is everything okay?” he asked.

“Yeah, I’m just… I’m gonna do the dishes,” she replied, quickly picking up the robe from the floor and quickly covering herself with it.

“You don’t have to…”

“You made breakfast. It’s only fair,” Meg replied with a shrug.

She left the room fast enough so that he understood that he wasn’t meant to follow her. She opened the faucet and splash her face before getting on with the scrubbing and the rinsing. It was a good thing she kept her hands busy, because her mind was racing.

Fuck, she liked him a lot more than she probably should. This was bad. He was doing her a favor that weekend because he was that nice and she was getting far too attached to him. Her body had a physical need and even though she, _rationally_ , knew this, she knew her reactions to him were nothing but the heat acting up… she still had felt so happy when he had praised her. She still had been so satisfied when he had petted her hair and…

She saw him emerge from the room and she almost startled. He had put on the sweatpants again, but hadn’t bothered with a shirt. He was looking at his phone and frowning again.

“What’s your opinion on pizza?” he asked.

“Do I have to have an opinion on it?”

“Well, yes, if you want us to order it for lunch,” Castiel replied, waving his phone slightly.

Meg almost laughed hysterically. He was always so serious and so intense about everything, she was absolutely sure he had an opinion on pizza.

“Pizza. Sounds like a good idea.”

Pizza wasn’t a good idea.

Meg had been able to handle the breakfast just fine, but for some reason, two hours after eating a couple of slices, she was hugging the toilet and vomiting violently. Castiel knelt next to her, rubbing her back and holding her hair back, soothingly muttering words of encouragement as the heaves rose up to her throat.

“I’m really sorry about this, Meg.”

“Why are you apologizing?” Meg asked when the heaves allowed her to speak. “It’s not like…”

She couldn’t finish that thought. She had to lean over and barf again.

“I should have prepared you a salad or maybe a sandwich. Something light,” Castiel explained as she finished doing that. “I just thought… my friend used to get nauseous too, but since you seemed to be handing breakfast well…”

Meg pushed him aside and stood up by leaning on the wall. She stopped on the think to wash her mouth and looked at herself in the mirror. She was pale, there were circles underneath her eyes and her hair was messy as fuck. Her lips were chapped and there was a bad headache growing on her temples.

“I feel dirty,” she commented.

“You should go lie down. I’ll prepare the bath,” Castiel told her.

“I’m not…” Meg tried to protest, but he was already lassoing his arm around her waist and gently guiding her to the bedroom. Meg didn’t have the strength to fight him.

She must have fallen asleep, because when she opened her eyes, Castiel was by her side with a glass of juice. He gently urged her to drink it (“Short sips, you don’t want to vomit again”) and then he helped her get into the bathtub. He had filled it with almost boiling hot water and Meg shuddered when she got in. but it was just what her feverish body needed. She took a deep breath and sank her head underneath the water.

The bathroom light looked like a moon, blurry and round above her head. Meg fixed her eyes on it and remained where she was until her lungs started burning. Even then she resisted to come out, because underwater, she didn’t feel like her body was trying to kill her. She felt light and clean and her mind was at peace. She didn’t have to think about the Alpha with blue eyes and the things he awakened in her. Things she never thought she would feel again.

She emerged gasping for air. Castiel was by her side, with her bottle of shampoo in her hand.

“Would you like me to wash your hair?” he offered.

“Why are you so sweet on me?” Meg asked point blank.

Because really, there was no reason for all of this. She had already let him fuck her, but she had been very clear she didn’t want any knotting happening. Even then, he could have gone ahead anyway when she was open to him, vulnerable for him to do whatever he wanted with her. Hell, she’d half-expected him to. Most Alphas would have, and none of them would’ve stuck around later to keep her fed, hydrated and clean after she’d let them knot her.

He was confusing her to no end.

Castiel blinked owlishly, as if he too wasn’t sure what to say.

“I don’t know,” he confessed, finally.

Meg groaned. That wasn’t an answer, but then again, she wasn’t sure she was expecting one.

“Get in here,” she told him, moving aside in tub. “It’s big enough for the two.”

Castiel let his sweatpants fall on the floor. Meg’s eyes darted almost immediately to his cock. She had felt it inside her, she had even touched it under the covers, but it was the first time she stopped to actually observe it. It was reddened and enlarged, thickened by the lack of release.

“Does it hurt?” she asked, cringing.

“It’s nothing I can’t take,” Castiel replied with a shrug.

The water splashed out when he got inside. The maneuvered until Meg was sitting on his lap and he got to work right away. He massaged her hair gently, pressing his fingertips to her skull and carding through her locks to untangle them. Meg let out an involuntary moan of pleasure and closed her eyes. There were many things about this Alpha she couldn’t figure out, but there was nothing against enjoying the attention he was showering her with.

She couldn’t remember the last time someone had been this good to her. She couldn’t remember the last time she had let them.

She shifted a little and Castiel stopped.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Don’t worry,” Meg lied.

He used the shower head to rinse her hair and when he was done, he put his arms around her waist and cradled her against his chest. He left a soft kiss right over her shoulder.

“I love the way you smell,” he commented.

“I smell like sweat and shampoo,” Meg replied, rolling her eyes.

Castiel chuckled and pulled her even closer.

“Yes. But you also smell like smoke. Like burning wood in a fire,” he explained. “It makes me think of somewhere warm, with a fireplace…”

Meg didn’t say a word. She was remembering how she had thought he smelled like the air before a storm.

“Come on,” she said, moving towards the edge of the tub.

“Did I say something wrong?”

“No,” Meg replied, grabbing a towel and wrapping herself in it. “I just really feel like putting your mouth to better use right now and I don’t think you can hold your breath for that long.”

Castiel seemed disconcerted for a moment, but then he smiled and stood up to follow her back to the bed.

 

* * *

 

As nice as sex had been, things didn’t get really personal until later that night.

They were lying awake, Meg once again wrapped in Castiel’s arms and cocooned in the blankets, trying to get as much warmth as she could. Castiel was running his fingers through her hair and looking at her with those unnerving blue eyes.

“What?” she asked him. “Is there something in my face?”

“Do you believe in true mates?”

The question came so out of left field Meg didn’t know what to say for several seconds.

“What’s that got to do with anything?”

“I was… wondering,” Castiel said with a shrug. “Nothing else.”

Meg burrowed further into his neck and thought about it.

“No. I actually think the entire bonding thing is bullshit.”

She didn’t mean to sound so blunt, but she wasn’t about to sugarcoat it. Castiel seemed a little surprise.

“But…” he mumbled, as his hand travelled downwards to Meg’s hip. “You’ve been bonded before.”

Meg didn’t have to wonder how he’d known that. The moon-shaped scar on her skin had almost faded with the years and most of the Alphas she had been with since never noticed it. But Castiel had spent plenty of time with her, touching her skin, watching her…

What a weird dude he was.

“I was young. I was stupid. I believed in it then,” she explained. “I don’t anymore.”

“I’m sorry,” Castiel said recoiling. “I shouldn’t have asked.”

“Doesn’t matter.”

They stayed in silence for a very long time. Castiel’s fingers touched the scar on her hip, barely grazing it, and Meg knew he was still thinking about the issue.

“You can ask,” she told him, huffing, because she knew he wasn’t about to let it go, just like he didn’t let it go when he tried to make her eat breakfast. “I don’t mind.”

“How did they die?”

Meg almost laughed. Spoken like a true bond idealist. Bonds were sacred and important, they had told them during their sex ed class. They’re meant to last until of the partners dies. If an Alpha claimed and omega, the Alpha would care for the omega and in exchange, the omega would be their little subservient sex toy. So you had to be really sure you wanted someone as your mate before you went through with it.

What a load of bullshit.

“He didn’t die. He left me,” Meg explained. Castiel moved a little to look at her with eyes wide open in surprise. “We were _very_ young. Like, the summer after high school young. He was rich, handsome, and I was in heat for maybe the third time in my life. It felt a lot like love. So I let him claim me. The problem was we didn’t talk about the future enough beforehand. I wanted to go to college, he wanted me to stay home and bear his litter. His family didn’t approve of me wanting to have a life that didn’t revolve around being pregnant all the time. So… it didn’t last. By the end of my first semester in college, he told me he had met a proper omega his mother had introduced to him and he was marrying them. And he left me.”

“How…? He couldn’t have!”

“He could and he did. It’s not like a bond has some sort of legal standing. It’s traditional for married couples to be bonded, but it’s not an obligation. And you’re not forced to marry someone you’re bonded with.” Meg shrugged. “I looked it up after he left me. It still hurt like hell. And it did nothing for my sex life in college, since no one wanted to get it on with someone else’s omega. I was damaged goods.”

“I can’t believe… why would anyone do that?” Castiel asked, his jaw agape with incredulity.

Meg shrugged. It had been a long time ago. She had been furious and jealous whenever he had seen Luc with his new mate (a pretty brunette called Ruby), but she had come to accept it hadn’t been anyone’s fault except her own. She should have been firmer about what she wanted. She shouldn’t have lost her mind for a pretty Alpha with shiny eyes.

Which made her wonder what the hell she thought she was doing right now, but that was another can of worms she didn’t feel like opening.

“So to go back to your question, no, I don’t believe in true mates,” she said. “I don’t believe there’s some magical destiny we cannot control that guides to someone. I don’t believe you can just look at someone and be certain that is the person for you.”

“It’s actually not magic. It’s been studied. It has to do with pheromones and perceiving who is a good genetic match…”

“Well, all the more reason then. There are billions of people in the world and you would have me believe only one of them is a good genetic match? It just doesn’t make sense, mathematically speaking.”

She was half-joking, but for some reason, her declaration made Castiel smile.

“I like that,” he whispered. “The idea that there is not just one person for you. That you can find someone else who is just as suited even if you lose the person you thought was your true mate.”

His tone had turned far too serious and far too sad. Meg lifted her head to look at him.

“This… friend of yours,” she started, hesitantly. “The one who took the blockers… were you bonded with him?”

He didn’t say a word for a very long time. Meg was about to point out it was only fair he told her about since she had shared her story, but he finally said:

“No. We weren’t.” He made another long pause and added with a sigh: “Not because I didn’t want us to be. Dean… he wasn’t ready for a commitment like that. He thought the same thing your ex mate did: that once we were bonded, I would expect him to stay at home all the time. Which was not the case and I told him as much, but he still wasn’t sure. I thought well, we’re still too early into this relationship, perhaps he just needs to know me a little better. So I stuck around… for five years.”

“Wow,” Meg muttered. She had never been in a relationship that long. Hell, she had never heard of anyone being with someone for that amount of time and not being bonded.

“Yes,” Castiel chuckled. “I waited and I tried to do everything he wished of me. I tried to be what he needed me to, because I believed he was worth it. I devoted myself to him and… it wasn’t enough. None of it was. He made me feel like _I_ wasn’t enough.”

Meg had to ponder about that. She had always considered that Alphas were too proud to let anyone make them feel like they were lesser. If an omega was being difficult or shunned them, Alphas just shrugged and went to find another. They didn’t care and they could have their pick.

Castiel truly was different.

“What was his problem?” she asked.

“I don’t think he had just one problem. There were several. His dad was an Alpha and he was a deadbeat, so I think Dean assumed I would be the same, that I would eventually leave him, so he kept sabotaging our relationship. Until one day I just… I got tired of trying to prove him wrong. I suppose he must have felt vindicated when I left. It was my fault too, for indulging him and staying that long.”

“No, I don’t think it was.” Meg shook her head. “If he couldn’t see what he was pushing away, then it’s his loss.”

She straddled Castiel and kissed him before he could ask what she meant.

 

* * *

 

The following morning she woke up nauseous again, except she had nothing in her stomach left to vomit. Castiel left long enough to buy her some medicines and prepared some PB and J sandwiches when she felt like she could eat more than two bites without ending up in front of the toilet again. Meg still felt like her skin was itchy and there were not enough blankets in the world to keep her warm and she got random shudders and…

“This is ridiculous,” she concluded. “You should just knot me.”

Castiel choked on the bit of sandwich that he was eating. It took two minutes of coughing and hitting his chest plus a long gulp of juice before he could speak. His voice was a strangled whisper when he said:

“Are you sure?”

And he coughed a little more.

Meg had been meditating on it while he went to get the medicine for her. She was miserable and she didn’t have to be. She had an Alpha right there that could end it all in a moment.

“I’m sure. It’s the fastest way to end it.”

Castiel still was hesitant. He put the sandwich down and looked at her with that clear concern only he could conjure up.

“Meg…”

“I know I’m asking a lot,” Meg said. “But with the blockers, it’s probably going to last couple more days unless I get an actual knot and I can’t miss work on Monday. I don’t want them to suspect I’m…”

She didn’t need to finish the phrase. Castiel understood perfectly.

“It’s ridiculous you have to hide it.”

“Well, what can I do?” Meg puffed. “Maybe one day people won’t think omegas are second class citizens. But Monday probably won’t be that day and we have to finish preparing the Milton case. So if you will just…”

Castiel tapped his fingers on the table. He was clearly wasn’t happy about this solution, but he couldn’t really argue it. It probably was the same way when he was dating Dean and he knew exactly the effects a knot would have on her. He was also probably assessing the risk of impregnating her. They weren’t mates. Hell, they weren’t even friends. It was a delicate situation.

Meg was also uneasy about that decision, but for entirely different reasons. The chances of her getting pregnant were next to inexistent with the barrage of contraceptive she was taking and even if they did end up failing, well… it was Castiel.

It was worrying how much she had come to trust him in such a short period of time. She never opened up about Luc to anyone, but he had been so kind and so patient. He hadn’t judged her for her past. And of course, she could ask nothing more of him after the weekend was over, but she was hoping… a part of her was hoping…

Maybe it wouldn’t end after her heat was over.

Or maybe the second her hormones stopped screaming at her for an Alpha, she would find him insufferable and want nothing to do with him anymore.

It could go either way and she wasn’t sure which one she would prefer. She was royally fucked.

Castiel raised his eyes at her. He seemed to have been made a decision.

“Alright. But only if you’re absolutely sure.”

“I am,” Meg assured him again.

They didn’t say anything else while they finished their sandwiches. Meg helped him pick up the dishes but he refused to let her help him wash them. Instead, he lassoed an arm around her waist and kissed her to shush her protest.

“Go to bed. Relax.”

Meg would have protested some more, just to see him frown, but instead she did as she was told. Her hands trembled a little when she untied her robe and toss it aside. She didn’t know if she was nervous or if she was about to have another wave coming on. She’d like to assume it was the latter. She lied down against the pillows and breathed in deeply, closing her eyes. Her muscles still ached a little and her skin was still colder than it should have been. But she willed herself to relax nonetheless.

The bed sank under his weight when he came. Meg opened her eyes to watch him.

He looked so different from the mild manner, kind man that had been with her all weekend. His lips were partially opened as he hovered over her, his eyes were darkened with desire. There was something almost predatory in the way he arched his back when he leaned over to kiss her.

He bit her lip. Hard.

Meg let out a moan as the slickness between her legs started responding to his scent again.

Castiel took his damn sweet time. Whenever Meg attempted to turn over, he put his hands on her shoulders and firmly made her remain right where she was. Whenever she protested or tried to say anything, he kissed her to keep her quiet. Meg was getting the impression he was enjoying getting her all hot and bothered.

“Is this some sort of sick revenge?” she asked as Castiel lowered his nose to her neck and breathed in deeply.

“If we’re going to do this just once, we have to do it right,” he muttered, his low, deep voice sending shivers down her spine.

A fleeting thought passed through Meg’s head, but before she could grasp it, Castiel licked at her nipple and the pleasure made her completely forget about anything. Castiel kept lapping at her skin, pressing all the points he had discovered she liked over the weekend. His dick pressed the inside of her thighs, but he had his legs firmly pressed against hers so she couldn’t open them.

It was maddening. It was torture. Meg didn’t want him to ever stop.

She screamed his name when his hands slid down her body and found their way between their legs.

“You’re so ready,” he mumbled. It sounded like he was marveling at it.

Meg started laughing, but the sound become a gasp when Castiel’s hands grabbed her hips firmly and flipped her over on her stomach. Meg didn’t have to be told what would happen now. She lifted herself up in her hands and knees, begging for Castiel to take her again.

The bastard still didn’t do it immediately. He shifted his position behind her and took his time to place himself between her knees.

“Castiel, I swear that…” Meg started threatening.

Her voice got lost in a long, sharp cry as Castiel’s cock filled her up again. Her arms trembled and she ended up with her face against the pillow, completely defeated and lax as the Alpha began fucking her. He thrust into her slowly at first, his hands on her hips to guide her movements, rhythmic and calculated. Meg tried to get him to move the way she needed him to, but one of his hands came to rest at the back of her neck and pushed her into the pillow. His grip was mean, tight. Dominant.

“We’re going to do this my way, Meg,” he groaned. “Or I’m going to leave you here, hot and unsatisfied. Do you want that?”

The threat sent a hot wave through Meg’s body. Where the hell had this Castiel been all weekend?

And he had stopped moving on top of it.

“Fine!” Meg sobbed. “Fine. Just… just…”

Castiel began fucking her again, faster this time, pulling almost all the way out before he slammed it, all delicacy and care thrown out of the window. Meg cried out, fisting the messy sheets as he hit into her, over and over. Her body was opening to him, reacting to his every demand as pleasure built up and finally sent her reeling. She clung unto the headboard as a castaway clings unto the wreckage and threw her head back with a scream.

Castiel growled in response, a sound so primal, so animalistic that Meg instinctively threw her head to the side, exposing her neck to him. She wasn’t thinking, she didn’t care. She wanted her Alpha to claim her while she still had his scent on her nostrils, while she was still trembling and vulnerable from her orgasm.

The weight of his body sank her in the mattress and she felt his hot lips on her skin, right in the spot where her neck joined her shoulder.

_Yes!_

But his teeth never came. Instead, Meg felt as her body expanded and accommodated around his knot, linking them together with their tired legs and sweaty skin. Castiel held her close to his chest. His hear pounded so fast that Meg could hear it, his breathing was agitated and shaky. Meg moved a little so he could spoon her and she also did her best to catch her breath.

“That was beautiful,” she said when she managed to speak again. “Oh, that was… oh, God…”

 “I think this might take a while,” he commented. He almost sounded like he was apologizing to her.

“Well, good. ‘Cause I don’t think I can move,” she replied.

Castiel laughed against her ear and left a kiss on top of her sweaty head.

When Meg woke up again, it was well past four in the afternoon. Castiel’s knot had slid out of her body easily, but he was still hanging unto her, his arms around her waist as he slumbered with light snores in her ear. She moved a little, but for once, he didn’t immediately wake up to ask her if she was okay. Apparently, the last session had finally managed to exhaust him.

Not that she felt revitalized, exactly. She cringed as she made her way to the bathroom. She stepped into the shower and let the hot water cascade down her sore muscles for several minutes, closing her eyes as the drops drummed against her head and washed away the stickiness between her legs. She rubbed shampoo on her sweaty head and checked herself. There were scratches and finger-shaped bruises all through her sides where he had grabbed her, and as she picked at them, she caught herself smiling like a fool.

Oh, that was bad. That was really bad.

She stepped out and wiped the mirror with her hand. Her cheeks were red from the steam, but her eyes no longer had that feverish glimmer. She didn’t feel nauseous and her head was no longer dizzy and light. It felt firmly planted on her shoulders, exactly where it always should be.

And yet…

She could still smell him when she came back to the room. It wasn’t as strong as before, because her sense were dulling out now her heat was remitting, but it was definitely there: the smell of ozone and rain. She couldn’t forget the way she had so wantonly offered her neck for him to bite, for him to _claim_ , as he was fucking her. She had no excuse to be doing that. She was no longer a teenager who couldn’t control his impulses, she was a grown ass woman who knew what bonding with someone too soon could entail, physically, emotionally, socially. None of that had mattered in the heat of the moment, though. The ghost of Castiel’s lips lingered on her skin and she supposed she had to be thankful he hadn’t bitten her.

But she didn’t. She felt disappointed at herself, like she had done something wrong. Like she hadn’t been good enough for him.

She wanted to chalk it up to the heat. That was probably it. She didn’t want an Alpha. She didn’t need one. Those feelings were an annoying evolutionary leftover that she couldn’t help. It had nothing to do with who she was as a person. But that didn’t mean she couldn’t be annoyed at herself for having them.

It also didn’t mean she had to ignore them completely. Even if nothing came out of it, even if he didn’t want anything to do with her after the weekend was over…

Well, she could still have him for a couple more hours.

Castiel opened his eyes when she climbed back unto the bed with him.

“How are you feeling…?” he asked, but his breath got caught in his throat when Meg moved her head down and lapped at the tip of his cock.

“I’m better,” she replied, flashing a playful smirk in his direction.

“I’m… really glad to hear that…” Castiel muttered between gasps. “Meg, what are you…?”

“Still a little frisky,” Meg replied. She straddled him and gently guided him to her pussy. “Maybe we need to do it one more time.”

Castiel’s eyes opened wide with surprise, but then he immediately grabbed unto her hips and smiled.

“I’ll be happy to please you.”

 

* * *

 

There was something to be said for spending the entire weekend in bed. By the time the sun started to set, Meg was definitely feeling a lot better. No random shudders, no dizziness, no sweating.

She still had Castiel’s scent clinging to her, but she figured that was because he had been all over her apartment during those days. But she could say with certainty that her heat was over.

And therefore, she had no excuse to want Castiel to stay. So she tried with all her might to ignore the tug in her stomach as he put his work clothes back on and put away his sweatpants in his gym bag.

“I left some more PB and J sandwiches in the fridge,” he told her, as he buttoned up his shirt. “In case you’re hungry, you just have to take them out of the container.”

“Or you could stay a couple more hours and we can try ordering pizza again,” she suggested, sitting at the edge of the bed, once more wrapped in her robe. “I’m sure I can handle them now.”

Castiel smiled, as if he was remembering what a huge disaster that had been. Meg still was having a hard time trying to find the humor in it, but if he could see it, more power to him.

“I really have to go home,” he said, as he put on his jacket. “What will people say if they see me walk in the same creased clothes I was wearing on Friday?”

“They’ll say you’re a party animal,” Meg suggested.

Castiel laughed again but shook his head. So there was no way Meg could convince him to spend the night again. He leaned down to pick up his bag and turned around to take off his trench coat from the hanger… only to discover Meg had snatched it from it.

“Uh… I… I need that, Meg.”

Meg considered being really childish about it, putting it on and try to coax Castiel into fucking her one more time to get her to give it back. She couldn’t believe she was still this horny after all the sex they’d had, but she figured it was just the last waves of it and it would go away eventually.

She held the coat open. Castiel understood and slid his arms inside of the sleeves.

And that was it.

Meg walked him towards the door in a very awkward silence, because she wasn’t sure what exactly she could say in these circumstances. Castiel fumbled at the door, checking his pockets to see if he still had his keys and changing his bag from one hand to the other, as if he too was trying to find something to say.

“Well… I’ll see you tomorrow,” he muttered in the end, rather pathetically.

“Yes,” Meg said. That wasn’t any smoother.

Castiel stretched his hand, brushed a lock of her hair from her face. He opened his mouth, but closed it again, nodded at her and turned around to stride down the hallway towards the elevator’s doors. Meg let out a deep breath and closed the door. Her heart was pounding again, but this time, she knew it had nothing to with the heat.

She probably should try not to think about it. She should probably change the sheets. Take the sandwiches out of the fridge and throw them away. Turn on the TV and see if there was some stupid movie that would help her turn off her brain for a couple of hours. Anything to not think. Anything to stop obsessing about seeing Castiel again just in a few short hours and try to pretend that the last few days had been a fluke that couldn’t be repeated.

She flailed down on the bed instead and inhaled deeply. The pillow where his head had laid still smell like his shaving cream and his sweat, like the air right before a storm that would clean everything and start anew…

The doorbell startled her.

Castiel was back on her door, looking even in more disarray than he had been when he was leaving. They stood face to face, again with words failing them.

“Did… did you forget something?” Meg asked, unable to hide her confusion.

“No. Yes,” Castiel answered clumsily. He cleared his throat and squared his shoulders. “I forgot to ask you if you wanted to go out with me for dinner sometime.”

That was definitely not something Meg was expecting.

“Dinner?”

“Or… maybe we could go to the movies,” Castiel said, losing the bit of confidence he had shown just a second before. “If dinner seems too formal… of course, if we’re going to do this we have to disclose it to the human resources department. Provided you want us to…” His voice trailed off and he clenched his jaw for a second. “I’m really bad at this,” he admitted with a sigh.

“Are you trying to ask me out on a date?”

Castiel fixed his bright blue eyes on her and smiled.

“I guess I am.”

Meg burst out laughing. Before Castiel could say another word, she grabbed him by the lapels of his coat and pulled him closer to shut him up with a kiss.


End file.
